Waiting A Miracle
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kisah KyuMin kembali berlanjut.. Akhirnya apa yang selama ini mereka impikan terwujud.. #bad summary Sequel KyuMin Love Story part 6 is up. Mind to RNR?
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin / Waiting a Miracle(Sequel KyuMin Love Story )/ Yaoi / Part 1

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : KangTeuk  
EunHae  
YeWook  
Shindong  
Heechul  
Genre : yaoi, mpreg.  
Ratting : T semi M  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg telah menikah, mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Bisakah mereka memperoleh keturunan? *summary ngasal*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Di dalam kamar mewah nan megah itu kini tengah terjadi pergumulan panas antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Suara desahan,erangan serta rintihan menggema di kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun sang pengeran yg telah di angkat menjadi Raja itu tengah melakukan ritual malamnya bersama sang Permaisuri manis, CHO SUNGMIN *sengaja di capslock XD*

"Ahh ahh kyuhh ohh.."

"Shh mingg ahh sempitt ahh.."

Kira – kira seperti itulah suara yg terdengar dari kamar tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menjalani pernikahan mereka selama 6 bulan. Dan kini mereka tengah berusaha untuk menghadirkan bayi dalam kehidupan mereka, walau terasa tak mungkin tapi Kyuhyun percaya kalau Sungmin bisa memberikannya keturunan.

"Ahh se-sedikit lagihh ohh.."

"P-pali K-kyuhh ohh ahh.."

"Ohhh s-sampaii ahh.."

"Kyuhhh! Ahhhh.."

CROT

Sungmin dan Kyuhyu akhirnya orgasme lagi setelah melewati entah berapa ronde, kegiatan ini terus mereka lakukan rutin setiap malam! Terkadang mereka berhenti jika Sungmin merasa tak enak badan atau Kyuhyun yg kelelahan setelah memerintah kerajaan.

"Hahh..hah.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengatur nafas mereka yg memburu.

"Kyuhh, keluarkan milikmu." Ucap Sungmin yg merasa holenya terasa penuh oleh batang milik Kyu dan cairannya.

"Ngghh.." Sungmin sedikit melenguh saat Kyuhyun mencabut miliknya.

"Sudah, sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekap tubuh naked Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal yg hangat.

"Mmh..saranghae Kyu." Sebelum tidur Sungmin mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae, sekarang tidurlah permaisuriku."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, rasa lelah dan kantuk l;angsung menyerang keduanya setelah mereka selesai melakukan ritual wajib malam mereka.

Kyuhyun tengah melamun di ruang kerjanya. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yg cukup berat. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun memijat keningnya saat di rasa kepalanya pusing memikirkan hal tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi Baginda Raja." Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya, Kyuhyun kemudian tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae dan Yesung yg berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap sekilas kearah 2 hyungnya itu, lalu kembali melamun.

"Hei Raja macam apa yg sibuk melamun seperti ini? Kau tahu di luar sana banyak rakyat yg membutuhkanmu." Ujar Donghae menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah kau ikan, aku sedang bingung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Bingung kenapa? Kudengar dari Wookie, akhir – akhir ini kau selalu melamun." Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat kemudian menatap Yesung dan Donghae bergantian, 'mungkin aku harus menceritakan masalahku pada mereka. Mungkin mereka punya solusi.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin bisa hamil." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jadi ini yg selalu menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Bukankah sejak awal kau memilih Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupmu kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya? Selain mendapat tentangan dari orang tuamu, kau juga takkan memiliki keturunan." Ujar Donghae.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya berharap kalau ada keajaiban Sungmin bisa hamil mengandung anak kami. Darah daging kami sendiri." Kyuhyun berucap dengan sedih.

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak, keajaiban itu belum tentu terjadi." Ujar Donghae lagi.

Setelahnya ketiga namja tampan itu terdiam, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin murung dan sedih. Donghae dan Yesung hanya mampu menatap perihatin pada Raja muda mereka.

"Mungkin kau bisa minta bantuan penyihir." Ucap Yesung tiba – dan Donghae mentapa Yesung dengan serius.

"Jangan bercanda hyung, mana ada penyihir. Bukankah mereka sudah di bunuh oleh Raja – raja terdahulu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, mereka masih ada walau jumlahnya tak sebanyak dulu. Aku kenal salah satu dari penyihir itu yg tinggal di pedalaman hutan samping kerajaan ini." Jawab Yesung.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne aku tahu." Jawab Yesung.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku kesana." Ucap Kyuhyun yg membuat Donghae shock.

"Hei kalian tidak benar – benar serius bukan? Kyu, pikirkan lagi. Penyihir itu sangat jahat dan menyeramkan! Bisa saja ia malah menipumu untuk balas dendam." Ujar Donghae yg merasa ide Kyuhyun dan Yesung yg mendatangi penyihir sangatlah berbahaya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Donghae-ah, penyihir ini baik. Yah walau pun dandannya cukup nyentrik." Yesung pun berbicara berusaha meyakinkan Donghae.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan menemui penyihir itu untuk meminta bantuan." Ucap Kyuhyun final.

Jika Kyuhyun telah memutuskan maka tak ada seorang pun yg bisa membantahnya, keputusan Raja dalah mutlak dan harus di turuti.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Mungkinkah ada keajaiban yg datang padaku? Aku ingin bisa mengandung anak Kyuhyun, walau terdengar aneh tapi aku sungguh ingin melahirkan seorang bayi untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan ini.

"Sungmin hyung! Hyung!."

Saat tengah melamun di taman istana aku mendengar suara Wookie yg memangilku, aku melihatnya tengah berlari dengan terburu – buru kearahku.

"Ada apa Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau lari – lari seperti itu?" Tanyaku padanya yg kini tengah berada di hadapanku dengan nafasnya yg terengah – engah.

"Ada..hah..hah..berita..hah.. Ra—"

"Wookie, tenangkan dirimu dulu baru lanjutkan bicara."

Aku menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mengatur nafasnya. Baru setelah itu ia kusuruh menjelaskan apa yg hendak ia sampaikan.

"Sekarang ceritakan ada apa?"Aku menyuruh Wookie mulai bercerita.

"B-begini Hyung, Baginda Raja Kyuhyun akan pergi ke hutan untuk meminta bantuan penyihir." Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Wookie.

"Mwo? Penyihir? Kukira mereka sudah tidak ada. Dan untuk apa Kyuhyun meminta bantuan penyihir?" tanyaku pada Wookie.

"Yesung hyung mengenal salah satu penyihir itu, Baginda Raja ingin meminta bantuan supaya hyung bisa hamil dan memberikan tahu ini semua dari Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung." Jawabnya.

Aku tercekat mendengar cerita yg di sampaikan Wookie, Kyuhyun akan kehutan untuk menemui penyihir meminta bantuan agar aku bisa hamil?

"Sekarang dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Ada di istana utama, sedang menyiapkan pasukannya untuk pergi ke hutan."

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan taman menuju istana utama, aku takkan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi ke hutan menemui penyihir. Itu sangat berbahaya, dan lagi penyihir itu pasti jahat. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras setelah tiba di istana utama tempat singahsana Raja berada, Kyuhyun tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Ada apa pemaisuriku?" Kyuhyun beranjak lalu menghampiriku.

"Kau gila? Untuk apa meminta bantuan penyihir?" Bentakku yg entah mengapa menjadi sangat emosional.

"Tenanglah ming, aku lakukan ini demi masa depan kita. Kau ingin memiliki anak dariku bukan?" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemariku erat dan menatapku mencoba memberi keyakinan. Aku sedikit luluh dengan tatapan matanya, namun rasa takut akan kehilangan dirinya membuatku tak bisa untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"T-tapi Kyu, hiks..hiks..penyihir itu jahat..hiks..hiks.. aku takut kau meninggalkanku hikss.." Akhirnya aku tak kuasa menaha air mata, aku menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Shhtt..uljima, takkan terjadi apapun padaku. Yesung hyung bilang kalau penyihir itu bukan penyihir jahat." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku sambil tangannya mengusap dengan lembut punggungku.

"Hiks..hiks.. kalau begitu aku ikut hiks.." Aku meminta untuk ikut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, kau tunggu saja di istana. Aku pergi takkan lama. Percayalah aku akan kembali dengan membawa keajaiban untuk kita. " Dan seperti dugaanku kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan menolakku.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajahnya, menangkup pipinya dan membawanya mendekat ke arahku. Pandangan mata kami tak lepas satu sama lain sampai akhirnya..

CHU~

"Aku percaya padamu pangeranku." Aku mencium lembut bibirnya lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Gomawo chagi." Ia kembali memelukku erat.

Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dan mempercayainya, aku harap Kyuhyun akan pulang dengan membawa hasil yg tak mengecewakan.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, kau doakan aku berhasil." Ujarnya menangkup wajahku lalu mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Ne, berhati – hatilah Kyu."

Ia mengangguk lalu mengecup keningku sebelum benar – benar pergi bersama Yesung hyung dan pengawalnya yg lain. Aku hanya mampu mendoakan agar kau selamat dan cepat kembali ke istana ini.

"Raja muda yg sangat keras kepala, ucapan penasehat istana tak di dengarnya. Ucapan Permaisurinya pun tak di dengar." Aku menoleh kearah Hyukkie yg berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapnya selama ia memerintah, selalu seenaknya sendiri." Timpal Donghae.

"Ishh ini gara – gara Yesung hyung yg menceritakan soal penyihir itu. kalau ia tiak buka mulut mana mungkin Raja Kyuhyun akan pergi menemui penyihir nyentrik itu." Eh apa Hyukkie tahu soal penyihir itu ya? Ia kan teman dekatnya Yesung hyung.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian menyalahkan Yesungie hyung?" Aku, Hyukkie serta Donghae terkejut mendengar ucapan Wookie yg entah kapan sudah tiba di istana utama, di antara kami.

"Hei sudah kalian jangan bertengkar! Tak tahu apa kalau aku sedang pusing?" Tegurku pada ke-3nya.

"Mianhae hyung." Ujar Wookie.

"Ah iya Hyukkie, apa kau tahu soal penyihir yg di maksud Yesung hyung?" Tanyaku pada Hyukkie.

"Eh? Y-ya aku tahu sedikit." Jawabnya agak gugup.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku bagaimana penyihir itu." Mendengar jawabannya membuatku antusias untuk tahu tentang penyihir itu.

"Namanya Kim Heechul, ia tinggal di tengah hutan terdalam. Dimana tak ada seorang pun yg berani datang ke sana, bahkan di siang hari pun matahari tak mampu menembus tempat tersebut saking lebatnya pepohonan di sana." Hyukkie memulai ceritanya, aku, Wookie dan Donghae mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Lalu bagaimana Yesung hyung bisa bertemu dengan penyihir itu?" Tanya Wookie.

"Saat itu ia hendak lari dai kejara para pengawal istana ini karna Yesung hyung tak mau membayar upeti, ia lari masuk ke dalam hutan dan tersesat sampai ke tengah hutan terdalam. Nah disanalah ia bertemu penyihir bernama Heechul itu." Hyukkie melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Apa yg penyihir itu lakukan pada Yesung hyung?" kali ini aku yg bertanya.

"Sebenarnya penyihir itu bukanlah penyihir yg jahat, jadi ia menolong Yesung hyung dengan membantu Yesung hyung sembunyi. Walau pada akhirnya tetap Yesung hyung tertangkap, tapi penyihir itu sempat menolongnya. Yahh kira – kira begitulah cerita yg Yesung hyung pernah ceritakan padaku dulu." Hyukkie mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mendengar cerita Hyukkie yg mengatakan kalau penyihir itu bukanlah penyihir jahat, sedikit membuatku lega. Setidaknya aku bisa tahu kalau penyihir itu takkan melukai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk pergi ke hutan menemui penyihir yg bernama Kim Heechul itu, aku akan lakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapat keturunan dari Sungmin. Terdengar sangat egois? Biarlah, lagi pula itu keinginan kami. Jadi apapun halangan dan rintangannya pasti akan ku hadapi.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanyaku pada Yesung hyung.

"Siap yang mulia." Jawabnya tegas.

"Bagus, kita berangkat sekarang juga." Ujarku dan segera menaiki kuda tungganganku.

Sempat merasa tak tega juga meninggalkan permaisuriku sendirian di istana, ahh sebenarnya Sungmin tak sendiri juga, ada Ryeowook hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung yang menemani. tapi aku sebagai seorang suami wajar mengkhawatirkan 'isteri'.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanyaku pada Yesung hyung yg berkuda tepat di sebelah kananku.

"Ke arah utara yang mulia, ke hutan terdalam." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kau yg memimpin di depan." Ujarku menyerahkan pimpinan pasukan pada Yesung.

Aku sudah memerintahkan Shindong hyung untuk mempersiapan sekitar 20 orang pengawal untuk mengawal perjalananku. Aku juga di temani oleh Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung, sebagai 2 orang kepercayaanku.

Sekitar 3 jam kami berkuda menyusuri hutan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk istirhat. Hari sudah semakin sore, hutan pun semakin gelap. Kami berangkat terlalu siang tadi, jadi sampai sore begini kami masih belum sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kyu sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore, bagaimana jika kita berkemah di sini?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Ide yang bagus, perintahkan seluruh prajurit untuk membangun tenda. Kita akan berkemah 1 hari di sini sebelum besok kembali melanjutkan perjalanan." Perintahku.

"Baik yang mulia." Donghae hyung langsung memerintahkan para prajurit sesuai dengan instruksiku.

"Yesung hyung, apa tempatnya masih jauh dari sini?" tanyaku pada Yesung hyung.

"Masih cukup jauh, jadi berkemah di sini memang pilihan yang tepat. Lagi pula jika kita melanjutkan perjalanan pun percuma, hutan sudah semakin gelap dan jalan tak terlihat." Jawab Yesung hyung.

25 menit kemudian tenda – tenda telah berdiri, beberapa prajurit mencari dahan dan ranting untuk di jadikan api unggun. Beberapa lagi tengah mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk di masak dan menjadi menu makan malam kami.

Keesokan harinya, pagi – pagi sekali kami sudah bersiap – siap untuk meninggalkan tempat kami berkemah semalam dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah penyihir itu.  
Tapi terjadi sesuatu yg tak di harapkan, 2 orang prajurit menghilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana bisa prajurit itu menghilang?" Tanyaku kesal, tentu saja kesal karna ini akan menghambat perjalananku.

"Maaf yang mulia, kami pun tidak tahu kemana perginya 2 prajurit itu. Yang teringgal hanya 2 kuda milik mereka." Jawab salah seorng prajurit.

"Sudahlah Kyu, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini sebelum semakin banyak korban yang jatuh." Ujar Yesung hyung.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu hyung?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Konon katanya hutan ini di jaga oleh seekor monster, mungkin 2 prajurit itu sudah tewas di makan monster penunggu hutan ini." Jawab Yesung hyung.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini. Bawa 2 kuda itu." Aku pun memerintahkan kembali para prajurit agar bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hari ini hari tampak sangat cerah, semoga kami bisa sampai di tujuan sebelum hari gelap. Aku tak ingin menambah resiko kehilangan prajurit lebih banyak, cerita Yesung hyung cukup membuatku takut juga.  
Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berkuda kami istirahat kembali untuk memulihkan tenaga kami,hari ini bukan hanya cerah, tapi juga panas.

"Yesung hyung, kira – kira kapan kita sampai? Apa kita harus berkemah lagi?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Entahlah, tapi perjalanan dari sini sudah mulai mendekati tempat tujuan kita." Jawab Yesung hyung.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalnan ini, semakin cepat kita sampai, semakin cepat juga kita pulang." Ujarku dan segera beranjak dari tempat istirahatku.

"Haah kita baru sebentar beristirahat Kyu, para prajurit pastinya masih lelah setelah berjam – jam berkuda." Ujar Donghae hyung.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan hyung, segera beri tahu mereka kalau kita akan berangkat." Ucapku Final.

Saat aku telah memutuskan suatu hal, maka hal itu mutlak harus di patuhi. Tidak ada seorang pun yg boleh menentang keputusanku. Bukankah kalian mengerti betul bagaimana sifatku?  
Pokoknya kita takkan berhenti sampai aku berhasil menemui penyihir itu, kalau pun nanti hasil yg di dapat tak menjamin. Aku akan cari penyihir atau orang hebat lain yg mampu membuat permaisuriku mengandung.

TBC~

Akhirnya sequelnya udah selesai di ketik^^  
Aku harap gak mengecewakannya ya sequelnya, please reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin / Waiting a Miracle(Sequel KyuMin Love Story )/ Yaoi / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : KangTeuk  
EunHae  
YeWook  
Shindong  
Heechul  
Genre : yaoi, mpreg.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg telah menikah, mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Bisakah mereka memperoleh keturunan? *summary ngasal*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Sungmin poV

Sudah 1 hari Kyuhyun pergi dan belum kembali, aku masih tetap khawatir meski aku telah mempercayakan segalanya pada Kyuhyun. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan Kyuhyun, terlebih aku juga tak biasa tidur sendiri tanpa ada Kyuhyun yang memelukku.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Permisi Yang Mulia." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucapku mempersilahkan seorang pelayan istana masuk.

CEKLEK

"Maaf menggangu anda yang mulia, tapi di bawah ada Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu agung datang." Aku terkejut saat mendengae berita dari pelayan istana ini, Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk datang berkunjung ke sini? Bagaimana jika mereka menanyakan Kyuhyun?

"Ahh baiklah, aku akan segera turun. Sajikan makanan untuk menjamu mereka." Titahku pada pelayan istana itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Pelayan istana itu lalu pamit keluar dari kamarku, menyisakan aku sendiri dan rasa bingung serta takutku. Bingung jika nanti Raja dan Ratu bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun, dan takut jika mereka kemari untuk menanyakan hal yg sama seperti yg selalu mereka tanyakan selama 6 bulan pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya aku pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang aku harus turun dan menemui mereka.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie!" Aku berteriak memangil Hyukkie, aku tak mau menghadap Raja dan Ratu sendiri. Biasanya memang selalu ada Kyuhyun yg menenami, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada.

"Aku di sini Yang Mulia." Ujar Hyukkie muncul dari koridor yang menghubungkan kamar khususku dan Kyuhyun dengan ruang utama singahsanaku dan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo temani aku menghadap Raja dan Ratu agung!." Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera menarik tangan Hyukkie untuk menemaniku menghadap Raja dan Ratu.

Aku dan Hyukkie langsung menuju ke meja makan tempat biasa anggota keluarga kerajaan menghabiskan waktu makan mereka. Kebetulan ini masih pagi, jadi sepertinya Raja dan Ratu sekalian sarapan di istana ini.

"Selamat datang Ayahanda dan Ibunda, maaf membuat anda menunggu." Aku langsung memberikan salam hormatku begitu memasuki ruang makan.

"Tidak apa Sungmin-ah, duduklah. Kita sarapan sama – sama." Ujar Ratu Leeteuk mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Penasihat Lee, kau juga bergabunglah sarapan bersama kami." Raja Kangin berbicara pada Hyukkie.

"Ah ne Yang Mulia." Hyukkie pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebrangku.

"Oh ya, mana Kyuhyun?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Ratu Leeteuk langsung membuat jantungku berdebar, mati aku! Aku harus jawab apa? Mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bahwa Kyuhyun pergi menemui penyihir demi meminta bantuan agar aku bisa hamil?

"Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun sedang berburu, ia peri pagi - pagi sekali." Huft~Syukurlah Hyukkie bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ratu Leeteuk dengan baik.

"Anak itu sejak kapan senang berburu? Tiap kali ku ajak dia selalu menolak." Jantungku kembali berdebar saat mendengar ucapan Raja Kangin. Aku melirik Hyukkie memberi isyarat agar menjawab kembali pertanyaan Raja Kangin.

"Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun mendapat undangan berburu dari kerajaan tetangga." Jawab Hyukkie lagi.

"Benarkah? Kerajaan mana? Kenapa aku tak di undang?" Semakin berdebarlah jantungku mendengar pertanyaan Raja Kangin yg seolah memojokanku. Aishh bagaimana ini?

"I-itu, kerajaan eumm Raja Choi Siwon dan Puteri Snow White." Jawab Hyukkie lagi.

"Ahh begitu, ya sudah. Kapan ia kembali?" Syukurlah Raja Kangin percaya.

"Eum mungkin esok hari Ayahanda, karna Kyunnie bilang ingin berburu serigala." Jawabku bohong.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja sarapannya." Ujar Ratu Leeteuk.

Aku melirik Hyukkie lagi, saling memberi isyarat melalui tatapan mata. Yahh semoga Raja dan Ratu tidak menanyakan lagi hal – hal mengenai Kyuhyun..

"Oh ya Minnie, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukan cara?" Oh sial, beres dengan pertanyaan septar Kyuhyun kini Ratu malah menanyakan hal yg paling ku hindari.

"S-sudah Ibunda, aku dan Kyunnie sedang berusha." Jawabku ragu.

"Baguslah, karna jika tidak kau harus membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk memiliki selir."

DEG

Kenapa selalu kata – kata itu yang Ratu Leeteuk ucapkan? Bukankah mereka sudah merestuiku dan Kyuhyun? Lalu kenapa mereka masih mengharapkan Kyuhyun memiliki selir.

"Mianhae Ibunda, selama masih ada cara untuk aku dan Kyunnie memiliki keturunan. Aku takkan membiarkan Kyunnie memiliki selir." Entah memiliki keberanian dari mana aku mengatakan isi hatiku pada Ratu Leeteuk.

"Yahh aku mengerti kau tak ingin berbagi suami dengan yeoja, tapi jika hanya dengan dari selir-lah Kyuhyun memiliki keturunan maka kau harus rela. Kau ingin Kerajaan Sapphire Blue ini tidak memiliki penerus?" Ujar Ratu Leeteuk.

"Ne mianhae atas keegoisanku Ibunda, aku dan Kyunnie akan berusaha. Tapi jika tetap tidak membuahkan hasil maka… aku akan membiarkan Kyunnie memiliki selir, kalau perlu aku sendiri yg mencarikannya." Ucapku dengan hati yang sangat terluka.

"Tidak perlu repot – repot Minnie-ah, aku memiliki banyak kandidat puteri. Walau hanya selir, tapi Kyuhyun tidak boleh sembarangan memilih. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan yg terulang lagi." Aku semakin terluka mendengar ucapan Ratu Leeteuk. Sebegitu inginkah Ratu melihat Kyuhyun bersanding dengan yeoja sampai – sampai sudah memiliki kandidat puteri untuk di jadikan selir Kyuhyun?

"Sudahlah Yeobo, biarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berusaha. Kau ini kejam sekali berbicara begitu pada Minnie, ingat ia sudah berjasa menolong kita dan menyelamatkan kerajaan ini." Aku sedikit tersenyum saat Raja Kangin membelaku.

"Tidak apa Ayahanda, Ibunda memang ada benarnya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum sedikit di paksakan.

Selanjutnya sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dengan lancar di sertai keheningan, Hyukkie memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman kecil, meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik – baik saja.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun dan para pengawalnya masih menyusuri hutan untuk menemukan rumah penyihir yang di maksudkan oleh Yesung. Beberapa keanehan kerap terjadi, tapi Kyuhyun tetap bersi kukuh ingin menemui penyihir itu.

"Berhenti!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Yesung berteriak memerintahkan agar seluruh pengawal berhenti.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum Kyu, masih setengah perjalanan." Jawab Yesung.

"Mwo? Aishh jauh sekali sihh tempatnya." Keluh Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Di depan itu ada kubangan lumpur hisap, kita tidak bisa melalui jalan ini. Kita harus memutar arah." Jawab Yesung sambil meneliti medan di hadapannya.

"Berapa lama waktu yg di butuhkan jika kita memutar arah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sekitar 4 jam." Jawab Yesung.

"Aishh itu terlalu lama hyung!" Ujar Donghae yg entah kenapa jadi sering protes.

"Donghae hyung benar, itu terlalu lama dan membuang waktu. Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Satu – satunya jalan jika ingin cepat sampai ya melewati kubangan lumpur hisap ini." Jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, terlihat berfikir. Jalan mana kiranya yang harus di lewatinya? Melewati bahaya kubangan lumpur hisap demi menghemat waktu, atau selamat dengan memutar jalan tetapi memakan waktu?

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, jadi aku putuskan untuk melewati kubangan lumpur hisap ini." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kau gila Kyu! Bagaimana caranya kita lewat tanpa terhisap?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tumbangkan pohon besar ini, kita akan buat jembatan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar.

"Ishh baiklah, pengawal! Tumbangkan pohon ini, kita akan buat jembatan untuk menyebrangi kubangan lumpur hisap ini." Titah Donghae pada para pengawal yg mendampingi mereka.

Para pengawal itu segera melakukan perintah Donghae, mereka bergotong royong untuk dapat menumbangkan pohon besar itu. Sementara Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Yesung istirahat sambil mengawasi mereka.

"Kyu, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya kita coba saja dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yesung hyung, kau tdak bilang jika medan yg di lalui akan berbahaya seperti ini. Jika aku tahu mungkin aku akan menyuruh Shindong hyung untuk menyiapkan lebih banyak pengawal." Ujar Donghae pda Yesung.

"Kita ini hanya akan menemui penyihir, bukan untuk berperang. Untuk apa membawa pengawal banyak – banyak? Itu hanya akan menghambat perjalanan." Jawab Yesung.

Selama hampir 2 jam menunggu pohon besar itu belum juga tumbang, jika begini terus sama saja dengan mereka membuang waktu. Lebih baik memutar jalan saja jika pada akhirnya sama saja mereka membuang – buang waktu.

"Kenapa pohon itu tidak juga tumbang? Kita sudah menunggu hampir 2 jam lamanya di sini!" Pekik Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, pohon ini sangat besar dan kuat. Jadi sangat sulit untuk di tumbangkan." Jawab salah seorang pengawal.

"Sudah sana kalian minggir! Biar aku yg tumbangkan pohon ini!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun mencabut pedangnya dan mulai mengarahkan pedang itu pada batang pohon besar yg sudah setengahnya hancur. Kyuhyun bersiap menebas batang pohon itu, genggaman tangannya mengerat dan..

SRETTT!

BRUUK!

Sekali tebasan kuat dari Kyuhyun, pohon itu telah tumbang dan membentuk sebuah jembatan di atas kubangan lumpur hisap. Semua menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip, mereka tak mengira kekuatan Kyuhyun akan sebesar itu jika sedang marah atau kesal.

"Cepatlah, waktu yg kita miliki sedikit! Menyebranglah satu – persatu tanpa menaiki kuda kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun menjadi orang pertama yang menyebrang, di susul Donghae dan Yesung di belakangnya lalu para pengawal mereka yg berjumlah 18 orang. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, sebelum sedikit demi sedikit batang pohon itu terhisap dalam kubangan lumpur. Dan masih ada sekitar 5 orang lagi yg belum menyebrang.

"Hei cepatlah!" teriak Donghae pada 5 pengawal yg tampak ketakutan menyebrangi batang pohon itu.

"Tidak mungkin bisa, hae.. mereka harus mundur jika tidak mereka akan ikut terhisap." Ujar Yesung.

"T-t-tunggu Yang Mulia! T-tolong t-tunggu kami!" ujar salah seorang pengawal yg tengah mencoba menyebrang.

"Donghae hyung, bantu dia." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" titah Donghae, sang pengawal itu menurut dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi kini masalah lain terjadi.

Kuda yg di bawa oleh pengawal itu tampak mulai ketakutan dan berontak. Membuat pengawal itu kesulitan berjalan dan menahan keseimbangannya.

"Lepaskan kuda itu!" Seru Yesung.

"T-tuann t-tolong jangan lepaskan!" Pengawal itu makin ketakutan saat kudanya semakin berontak menyebabkan batang pohon itu semakin terhisap.

"Cepat lepaskan!" teriak Yesung lagi.

Pengawal itu makin panic dan ia menjadi bingung, satu tangannya berpegangan pada Donghae dan satu tangannya lagi menggengam erat tali yg terhubung dengan kudanya *kagak tau dah apaan tuh namanya? Padahal slma 3 thn sya naik andong klo plng sklh*

SRETT!

"Argghhh!"

Donghae yg kesal akhirnya menarik paksa tangan pengawal itu, hingga pengawal itu tertarik dan tali yang ada di genggamannya terlepas. Pengawal itu berhasil selemat, namun kudanya tidak. *RIP kuda*

"Haahh..hahh.." Donghae tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalian, pulanglah ke istana. Kabarkan pada permaisuriku Sungmin bahwa aku baik – baik saja dan akan segera kembali ke istana." Ujar Kyuhyun pada pengawal yg tak kebagian untuk menyebrang.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Ucap ke-4 pengawal itu serempak. Mereka pun memutar arah kembali ke istana.

"Sekarang ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." Seru Kyuhyun dan kembali memacu kudanya memasuki hutan terlarang.

Sungmin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat Raja dan Ratu agung kembali ke istana mereka, ia benar – benar lelah mengahadapi pertanyaan – pertanyaan yg terlontar dari mulut kedua orang tua Kyuhyun itu. Terlebih, tak jarang hatinya terluka jika mendengar pertanyaan dan jawaban dari Ratu Leeteuk.

"Sungmin hyung, istirahatlah. Kau terlihat pucat." Ujar Ryeowook yg datang menghampiri Sungmin di halaman depan istana sehabis mengantar kepulangan mertuanya.

"Ne Wookie, hari ini benar – benar melelahkan." Sungmin menurut saat Ryeowook memapahnya masuk ke dalam istana lalu mendudukannya di singahsana Permaisuiri tepat di samping singahsana Raja milik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hyung, jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Ratu Leeteuk. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu, ia hanya menginginkan yg terbaik untuk masa depan putranya." Ujar Ryeowook sedikit menghibur Sungmin.

"Ne aku mengerti, tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit saat aku membayangkan harus berbagi Kyunnie dengan selirnya nanti. Aku hanya takut Kyunnie akan lebih mencintai selirnya." Sungmin menceritakan kegelisahan hatinya pada Ryeowook.

"Kau terlalu paranoid hyung, apa kau tak melihat seberapa keras usaha Kyuhyun agar kalian bisa memiliki anak? Pergi mengembara ke Negara lain hanya untuk mencari obat dan menemui orang pintar agar kau bisa hamil. Bukankah itu bukti bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu?" Tanya Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin pada cnta Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar Wookie, Kyuhyun jga sudah pernah berjanji padaku bahwa hanya akan ada aku si hidupnya sebagai orang yg di cintainya." Sungmin trsenyum mengingat kembali janji yg Kyuhyun ucapkan di taman belakang yg menjadi tempat favorite mereka berdua.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Huft ini sudah hari ke-2 aku berjauhan dengan Sungmin, dan aku sangat merindukannya. Siang dan malam hanya wajahnya yang selalu terbayang, sabarlah sayangku. Aku akan segera kembali dengan membawa harapan untuk kita.

"Kyu, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Belum hyung, kau juga?" Jawab serta tanyaku balik.

"Ne, ahh kau pasti merindukan Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung hyung yg tentu saja jawabannya 100% benar.

"Ne, sudah 2 hari ini aku tak melihat wajahnya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya. Aku sangat khawatir dan sangat merindukannya." Jawabku sedikit mencurahkan isi hatiku.

"Aku juga sama, tengah merindukan seseorang." Ujar Yesung hyung.

"Biar ku tebak, pasti Kepala Pelayan istana Kim Ryeowook?"Jawabku mencoba menebak.

"Nee.. kau benar, aku sedang memiliki hubungan dengannya." Ujar Yesung hyung sambil menatap ke langit gelap tanpa adanya bintang yang menghiasi.

"Aku tahu, kalian sering tertangkap basah sedang berduaan di taman belakang istana." Ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil pada Yesung hyung.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa seperti kau dan Sungmin? Menikah lalu hidup bahagia?" Tanya Yesung hyung padaku.

"Tentu, kau berhak bahagia hyung. Dan jika kepala pelayan Kim adalah pilihanmu, kau harus bisa meyakinkannya untuk mau hidup bersamamu." Jawabku memberi sedikit nasihat.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Wookie. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, bukankah perjalanan kita masih panjang?" Aku mengangguk lalu mulai menyamankan posisi tidurku. Yesung hyung jga telah memejamkan matanya bersiap menuju alam mimpi.

"Semoga aku bertemu Sungmin dalam mimpi, permaisuriku aku sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae~"

TBC

Part 2 beres^^  
gomawo buat yg udah review, mianhae klo FF ini gaje atau gak masuk akal..  
dan buat NC'y, tar aja klo udah beres bulan puasa XD


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin / Waiting a Miracle(Sequel KyuMin Love Story )/ Yaoi / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : KangTeuk  
EunHae  
YeWook  
Shindong  
Heechul  
Genre : yaoi, mpreg.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg telah menikah, mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Bisakah mereka memperoleh keturunan? *summary ngasal*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Still Kyuhyun poV

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, rombongan kami tiba di tempat terdalam di hutan terlarang. Kami tiba siang hari, namun di tempat ini masih terlihat seperti senja. Hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah – celah pepohonan rindang.

"Hyung, rumahnya di sebelah mana?" Tanya Donghae hyung pada Yesung hyung. Kami semua memasang sikap waspada, tempat ini terlihat sangat berbahaya.

"Nanti juga terlihat." Jawab Yesung hyung.

Hawa di sini sangatlah dingin, di tambah banyak suara – suara asing yang terdengar. Semakin menambah seram tempat ini.

"Itu dia!" Seru Yesung hyung sambil menunjuk ke satu – satunya rumah yg kami temui selama perjalanan ini.

"Kau yakin itu rumahnya?" Tanyaku.

"Memang kau lihat ada rumah lain selain rumah itu di sini?" Tanya balik Yesung hyung, aku pun menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kesana. Suasana di sini sangat menyeramkan." Ujar Donghae hyung.

Kami pun berjalan mendekati rumah itu, dari luar memang terlihat sangat kumuh dan tidak terurus. Mungkin ciri khas kediaman seorang penyihir, lembab, suram dan pastinya menyeramkan.

"Kalian tunggulah di sini, biar aku dan Yesung hyung yg masuk. Donghae hyung, kau beraga di luar. Jika ada apa – apa segeralah beri tahu kami." Ujarku berpesan pada Donghae hyung dan juga seluruh pengawal.

"Cepatlah, aku benar – benar tidak berah berada di tempat ini." Seru Donghae hyung.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah ini dengan di damping Yesung hyung, dari wajahnya. Yesung hyung tak menampakan ekspressi ketakutan atau risih dengan tempat ini. Terlihat sekali jika ia sudah biasa.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu dengan sedikit gemetar, entahlah aku jadi sedikit gugup saat harus berhadapan dengan penyihir itu nantinya.

CEKLEK

Aku terkejut saat pintunya tiba – tiba terbuka, aku masih diam di depan pintu sampai akhirnya Yesung hyung menyenggol bahuku.

"Hei Kyu, ayo masuk." Ujar Yesung hyung.

"N-ne.." Jawabku gugup.

Dengan hati – hati kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah tua ini, hal pertama yg terlintas dalam benakku tentang isi dari rumah penyihir ini pasti menyeramkan. Penuh dengan hal – hal aneh dan pastinya menyeramkan juga.

"Waah.." Tapi nyatanya aku salah, aku malah berdecak kagum saat memasuki ruangan pertma di dalam rumah itu.

BRAK!

Tiba – tiba pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan sendirinya. Dan saat aku kembali menatap ke depan, telah berdiri seseorang di hadapan kami.

"Lama tak berjumpa Heechul hyung." Ujar Yesung hyung, jadi ini penyihir itu? Aku kira rupanya akan sangat menyeramkan, tapi ternyata justru sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Yang Mulia, tapi perlu anda ketahui aku ini namja." Aku tercengan saat mendengar ucapan penyihir ini. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tentu ia bisa Kyu, Heechul hyung itu penyihir yg hebat." Kini aku beralih menatap Yesung hyung. Apa dia juga bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Yesung tidak membaca pikiranmu, hanya menebak." Ujar penyihir itu lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh di sini.

"Kau memang terlihat bodoh Kyu." Aku menatap tajam Yesung hyung. Apa benar dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran atau isi hati seseorang.

"Sudahlah, berhenti memikirkan hal bodoh Yang Mulia. Bukankah kau kemari untuk menanyakan cara agar permaisurimu itu bisa hamil?" Tanya penyihir itu.

"Ne, apa kau bisa membantu?" Jawab serta tanyaku.

"Hmm aku tidak yakin bisa membantu, aku hanya akan memberitahukanmu caranya. Selanjutnya, keputusan tetap berada di tangan Dewa – dewa." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ikut denganku. Ahh dan jangan panggil aku 'penyihir' kau bisa menyebutku Heenim." Ujar penyihir itu.

Aku dan Yesung hyung lalu mengikuti Heenim memasuki sebuah ruangan yg penuh degan buku – buku. Mungkin ini adalah perpustakan miliknya.

"Di antara ribuan buku yg ada di sini, satu di antaranya bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tugasmu adalah mencarinya Yang Mulia." Aku langsung shock begitu mendengar penuturanya, apa ia tak salah? Menyuruhku mencari buku yg bahkan tidak ku ketahui di antara ribuan buku ini?

"Eumm bisakah aku meminta bantuan para pengawalku untuk mencari?" Tanyaku, berharap Heenim mengizinkan.

"Tidak, buku itu harus kau temukan sendiri. Jangan khawatir, semua buku yg ada di sini adalah buku ajain. Buku yg kau butuhkan akan muncul dengan sendirinya, kau hanya perlu meraba buku – buku ini sambil membisikan pertanyaan dalam hatimu."

"Haah, baiklah.."

Aku mulai mengulurkan tanganku, mengarahkannya pada jejeran buku – buku yg tampak usang. Aku berjalan memutar, mengarahkan tanganku sambil berucap dalam hati. Prlahan mulai ku rasakan suatu energy yg menariku pada sebuah rak buku yg berada di paling atas pojok kanan.

"Kau berhasil menemukan buku yang kau cari."

Buku itu melayang dan dengan sendirinya turun menghampiriku, benar – benar ajaib.

"Bukalah halaman 137." Ujar Heenim.

Aku segera membuka lembar demi lembar buku mantra usang ini, ada banyak mantra yg ku lihat tapi tak ku mengerti arti dan tujuannya. Sampai aku berhasil menemukan sebuah halaman nomor 137.

"Bacalah, itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu." Aku mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

Sejujurya aku tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan ini, di sini di katakan 'Saat bulan bersinar terang menunjukan bulatan sempurna, lakukan dengan setulus hati dan memohonlah pada sang dewi agar mau memberimu cahayanya'

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

"Maksud dari kata – kata ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Intinya kau harus 'berhubungan' dengan permaisurimu pada saat bulan bersinar penuh, artinya saat bulan semoga sang dewi **Eileithiia **mau membantu kalian." Heenim menjelaskan maksud dari kata – kata yg tertulis dalam buku itu.

"Hanya itu? Jika hanya itu, aku sudah sangat sering melakukannya dengan permaisuriku tapi sampai saat ini kami masih belum di karuniai anak."

"Ada hal lain yg perlu kau lakukan."

"Apa itu?"

"Persembahan, kau harus memberikan sebuah persembahan."

"Persembahan apa?"

"Nyawa seorang anak."

DEG

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Heenim, Persembahan itu haruskah sebuah nyawa? Jadi Kyuhyun harus membunuh demi mendapatkan anak? Hati nuraninya tentu tak membenarkan hal itu, haruskah ia menjadi egois demi mendapatkan anak?.

"Hanya dengan memberikan persembahan terlebih dahulu maka aku yakin dewi **Eileithiia**dengan senang hati membantumu.."

"Tapi, apa aku harus membunuh? Aku tak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Itu terserah padamu Yang Mulia, yg jelas aku sudah berbaik hati memberitahukanmu cara agar permaisurimu bisa hamil. Jika kau tak mau melakukannya pun tak akan ada masalah untukku."

"Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu mau menolongku mencari cara agar permaisuriku bisa hamil, tapi jika harus mengorbankan nyawa orang tak berdosa, rasanya aku tak bisa. Maaf.. Yesung hyung, ayo kita kembali. Donghae hyung pasti suda menunggu."

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam rumah penyihir itu, di ikuti Yesung yang sedari diam tak membuka suaranya.

"Apa sudah beres? Jadi bagaimana caranya?" Donghae langsung bertanya begitu Kyuhyun kembali.

"Sudahlah kita kembali ke istana sekarang juga." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan kata – kata Heenim tadi.

'Haruskah aku membunuh?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Saat itu juga rombongan Kyuhyun dan para pengawalnya pergi meninggalkan hutan terlarang, Heechul tampak menyeringai melihat kepergian rombongan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya.." Ujar Heechul sebelum menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

Sementara itu di kerajaan Sapphire Blue, Sungmin tengah resah. Tadi pagi baru saja tiba 4 orang pengawal yg tadinya ikut Kyuhyun pergi menemui penyihir di hutan terlarang. 4 pengawal itu menceritakan segala hal yg terjadi selama mereka berada di hutan dan bagaimana mereka bisa kembali.  
Sungmin yang mendengarkan cerita 4 pengawal itu langsung khawatir pada Kyuhyun, meski para pengawal itu mengatakan jika Kyuhyun baik – baik saja.

"Hyung, tenanglah.. Kyuhyun baik – baik saja. Tadi kau dengar kan, apa yg 4 pengawal itu katakana." Ujar Hyukkie yg sedari tadi pusing melihat Sungmin yg berjalan mondar – mandir kesana kemari di dalam kamarnya.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir! 4 pengawal itu mengatakan kalau 2 pengawal hilang di makan monster penjaga hutan, lalu ada lumpur hisap, dan selanjutnya entah apa lagi yang mereka hadapi di sana." Ucap Sungmin yg terlihat sangat kalut.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung, sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat. Mungkin besok pagi Kyuhyun sudah kembali." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan kmar itu.

'Mungkin Hyukkie benar, semoga besok Kyuhyun akan pulang' Batin Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur, akhir – akhir ini ia kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Wajahnya jadi terlihat agak pucat, efek dari banyaknya beban pikiran yg sedang di pikirkannya.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin bangun agak siang. Kali ini ia bsa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya lagi setalh hampir 2 malam ia tak bisa tidur. Dan kabar baiknya adalah, Kyuhyun benar – benar pulang hari itu, maka cepat – cepat Sungmin bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan suami tercintanya.

"Pagi Yang Mulia.."

"Pagi.."

"Pagi Yang Mulia, anda terlihat cerah pagi ini."

"Ah terima kasih."

Sungmin mendapat beberapa sapaan pagi dari para pelayan istana yg berpapasan dengannya, yahh akhirnya pancaran sinar Sungmin telah kembali.

"Kyu~~" Sungmin langsung lari memeluk Kyuhyun yg baru saja tiba dan baru saja turun dari kuda tunggangannya.

"Ming, aku baru tiba dan aku belum mandi. Nanti saja peluknya kalau aku sudah wangi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Anio! Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyu! 2 hari di tinggal olehmu berasa ratusan tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?" Sungmin merajuk saat Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam Sungmin "Bukan begitu Ming, aku juga sangat tersiksa karna tak bisa melihat wajah manismu selama 2 hari. Hanya saja, aku baru pulang dari perjalanan yg cukup jauh. Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat dulu ne." Ujar Kyuhyun memberikan pengertian lembut pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, akan ku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, biar pelayan yang menyiapkannya. Kau temani aku saja nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Aishh Kyu~" Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan permaisurinya ini, walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat seperti biasa. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun masih bergejolak. Antara melakukan hal yg tertulis dalam buku mantra Heenim atau tidak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menunggu Yesung di ruang tempat kerjanya, ia tampak gelisah menati kehadiran Yesung yang merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk.." Ujar Kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian masuklah sosok Yesung.

"Ada apa kau memangilku Kyu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang cara yg ku dapat dari Heenim kemarin. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Kalau menurutku itu memang agak kejam, tapi ku rasa setara dengan apa yg akan kau dapatkan. Bukankah kau memang mengidamkan seorang anak yg terlahir dari Sungmin?" Jawab serta tanya Yesung.

"Y-ya memang, t-tapi jika harus membunuh aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Aku ini seorang Raja, seharusnya aku melindungi rakyatku." Ujar Kyuhyun yg kini semakin bingung.

"Kau tak harus membunuh Kyu, cukup berikan anak itu pada Heenim dan biar dia yg melakukan tugasnya sebagai penyihir." Ujar Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kembali ucapan Yesung. Mungkin Yesung benar, ia tak harus turun mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh. Cukup berikan persembahan itu dan biarkan Heechul yg melakukan.

Author poV

Sungmin poV

Ada dengan Kyuhyun? Sepulang dari perjalananya 2 hari lalu ia tampak aneh. Selalu melamun dan tidak focus, dan lagi ia bilang sudah mengetahui cara agar aku bisa hamil tapi sampai sekarang dia belum memberitahukanku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya dan bertanya, aku cukup penasaran juga. Apa cara yg harus kami lakukan sangat sulit sehingga Kyuhyun belum memberitahukanku? Atau ada hal lain.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun, beberapa saat menunggu masih belum ada jawaban atau tanda pintu ini akan terbuka. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk kembali pintu ini, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dan tidak mendengarku.

CEKLEK

"Sungmin-ah? Apa yg kau lakukan di sini?" Aku agak terkejut saat pintu terbuka dan sosok Yesung hyung muncul di hadapanku.

"Eh? Hyung sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanyaku balik.

"Tadi Kyuhyun memangilku, ada beberapa hal yg kami bahas. Tapi sudah selesai, kau bisa masuk." Jawab Yesung hyung.

"Ahh ne.."

Yesung hyung pun pergi dari hadapanku, aku masuk dan tak lupa setelahnya menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." Panggilku pelan ketika melihat Kyuhyun yg tengah sibuk membaca. Kyuhyun mendongak menatapku sekilas lalu menunduk kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Ming? Aku sedang sibuk." Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sama sekali tak menatapku. Hatiku sakit melihat sikap Kyuhyun yg mendadak aneh ini.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, apa aku tidak boleh ke sini?" Jawab dan tanyaku dengan nada sedih.

"Huftt~ aku sedang sibuk Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas.

Aku merasa Kyuhyun seperti sedang menghindariku atau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kemarin kami memang baik – baik saja bahkan aku masih bisa bermanja – manja padanya dan bahkan kami sempat bercinta untuk melepas rindu kami yg tertahan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujarku, Kyuhyun mendongak kembali menatapku.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Beritahu aku, cara apa yg di beritahu oleh penyihir yang kau temui di hutan itu?" Tanyaku dengan berani.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia seperti tak sanggup mengucapkan sepata kata pun. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan tubuhnya seertinya menegang. Benarkah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

"Jawab aku Kyu." Aku mulai mendesak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun yg membuatku kecewa.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan Kyu?" Tanyaku lagi, mencoba memancing Kyuhyun agar mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"T-tidak." Jawabnya terdengar gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi Kyu. Maaf telah mengganggumu." Ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan hati yg kecewa. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban yg ku harapkan.

Kiranya pada siapa aku harus bertanya? Ahh mungkin Donghae atau Yesung hyung mengetahuinya, mereka kan pergi bersma Kyuhyun menemui penyihir itu. Yahh benar, aku harus bertanya pada mereka. Semoga dari mereka aku mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

Pertama aku akan menemui Donghae, baru setelahnya aku akan menemui Yesung hyung jika Donghae tidak dapat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.  
Hmm.. biasanya di siang hari seperti ini Donghae selalu berada di Kolam Ikan istana memberi makan peliharaanya.

"Donghae-ah!" Aku berteriak memangil Donghae, ternyata benar ia sedang berada di kolam ikan.

"Yang Mulia? Ada apa mencari saya?" Tanyanya dengan formal.

"Aishh tak usah seformal itu Hae-ah, panggil aku hyung saja jika kita sedang tidak dalam situasi yg mengharuskan kita berbicara menggunakan bahasa formal." Ujarku yg merasa tak enak di panggil Yang Mulia oleh Donghae.

"Ahh ya Sungmin hyung, ada apa mencariku?" Tanyanya ulang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, dan kau harus menjawabku dengan jujur!" Jawabku.

"B-bertanya soal apa?" Tanya Donghae mendadak gugup.

"Apa kau mendengar ucapan penyihir yang Kyuhyun temui tentang cara agar aku bisa hamil?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Donghae serius.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau kan kemarin pergi mengawal Kyuhyun? Masa kau tidak tahu?" Aku tidak percaya jika Donghae tidak mengetahui soal ini.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu, kemarin memang aku ikut mengawal Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak ikut masuk ke dalam rumah penyihir itu. Yg masuk hanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung saja." Jawab Donghae.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah terima kasih Donghae-ah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama – sama hyung." Balas Donghae sambil tersenyum juga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Yesung hyung dulu, kau teruskan saja pekerjaanmu. Maaf jika sudah mengganggu waktumu." Ujarku dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Gwencanha hyung." Jawab Donghae.

"Ahh iya, tolong jangan kau beritahu Kyuhyun jika aku menanyakan hal tadi padamu ne?" pesanku pada Donghae, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan marah besar jika mengetahui aku yg nekat ingin mengetahui cara yg di beritahukan oleh penyihir itu agar aku bisa hamil.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Donghae, haah aku lega mendengarnya. Kali ini aku akan menemui Yesung hyung, aku harus bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sungmin poV end

TBC~

Penjelasan

**Dewi Eileithiia** adalah dewi kelahiran dari mitologi yunani kuno.


	4. Chapter 4

FF KyuMin / Waiting a Miracle(Sequel KyuMin Love Story )/ Yaoi / Part 4

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : KangTeuk  
EunHae  
YeWook  
Shindong  
Heechul  
Genre : yaoi, mpreg.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg telah menikah, mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Bisakah mereka memperoleh keturunan? *summary ngasal*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^  
Author poV

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun memukul meja di hadapannya dengan keras begitu Sungmin pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Ada perasaan bersalah yg menyusup di hati Kyuhyun saat mendengar Sungmin berbicara padanya tadi. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk mengabaikan Sungmin, tetapi ia benar – benar tidak siap mengatakannya sekarang.

"Sabarlah Yang Mulia." Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yg sepertinya dia ingat.

"Kau? Apa yg kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana caranya kau masuk kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi pada sosok Heechul yg entah kapan telah berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah banyak bertanya Yang Mulia, kau tahu sendiri aku adalah seorang penyihir. Tentu aku kesini menggunakan kekuatanku." Jawab Heechul.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa maumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap sinis Heechul.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk membantumu, kau sudah dengar kan ucapan Yesung sebelumnya?" Jawab serta tanya Heechul.

"Jadi kau yg menyuruh Yesung mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tapi saran dari Yesung cukup bagus. Kau hanya perlu mencari anak untuk persembahannya, lalu berikan permen ini pada anak itu. Selanjutnya biar aku yg bekerja." Jawab Heechul sambil mengeluarkan setangkai permen lollipop berwarna merah yg tampak lezat.

Kyuhyun mengamati permen itu, tanpa sadar tangannya terulur meraih permen yg berada di tangan Heechul. Tapi Heechul buru – buru menarik kembali permen itu.

"Lihat, permen ini sangat menggoda bukan? Tapi jangan sampai kau memakan ini, di dalam permen ini sudah ku beri mantra." Ujar Heechul sambil memasukan kembali permen lollipop itu ke dalam sebuah kantung berwarna hitam.

"Jadi bagaimana Yang Mulia?" Tanya Heechul kemudian.

"Berikan permen itu padaku, aku akan menyuruh utusanku untuk mencari anak yg akan di persembahkan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan, usahanya membujuk Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil. Heechul memberikan kantung hitam yg berisi permen lollipop itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Yang Mulia." Ujar Heechul, dan seketika itu pula sosoknya menghilang.

Tinggalah Kyuhyun sendiri, ia memandangi kantung hitam itu. Dalam dirinya masih ada ragu, tapi Heechul telah memberikannya alat untuk mempermudah jalannya mendapatkan keturunan. kini semua terserah pada Kyuhyun, tetap menolak melakukannya atau akan melakukannya.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Setelah berkeliling istana akhirnya aku menemukan Yesung hyung, aigoo dia benar – benar aneh..  
untuk apa dia ada di kandang kuda ini?

"Hyung.." Pangilku pada Yesung hyung.

"Ah Minnie-ah, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Ada yg ingin ku tanyakan padamu hyung." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kajja kita keluar. Rasanya kurang nyaman bicara di tempat seperti ini." Ujar Yesung hyung, aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya keluar dari kandang kuda.

"Nah sekarang apa yg ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Yesung hyung setelah kami berada di luar.

"Eumm..tapi bisakah kau berjanji terlebih dahulu?" Tanyaku balik, agak takut untuk bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yg ingin kau tanyakan Minnie-ah?" Bukannya menjawab Yesung hyung malah balik bertanya.

"Cara yg di beritahukan oleh penyihir itu, bisakah hyung memberitahukanku?" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

Yesung hyung terdiam, aku menjadi khawatir kalau Yesung hyung tidak mau menjawab. Dari wajahnya menampilkan ekspressi yg sangat dingin.

"H-hyung.." Panggilku ragu.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah, aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu." Jawab Yesung hyung yg pastinya membuatku kecewa.

"Kumohon hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu." Aku masih berusaha meminta Yesung hyung untuk memberitahukanku.

"Aku tidak bisa, lebih baik kau tunggu saja Kyuhyun menceritakannya sendiri padamu." Ujar Yesung hyung lalu ia pun pergi.

Aishh aku benar – benar kesal! Kenapa Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala? Apa benar – benar sulit caranya? Ahh sudahlah, aku lelah.

CEKLEK

Aku sedikit terkejut saat pintu kamarku dan Kyuhyun terbuka, setelah kelelahan mengelilingi istana untuk mencari Donghae dan Yesung hyung aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun, aku tak menyahut. Aku masih kesal padanya.

"Ming, apa kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg kini telah duduk di samping ranjang kami.

Aku berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun, dari tatapan matanya ia memancarkan sebuah penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Mianhae.." Ujarnya dengan lirih.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat dulu." Aku bersiap untuk tidur.

GREP

Aku terkejut saat merasa Kyuhyun ikut berbaring bersamaku dan memelukku dari belakang. Ia menciumi pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut, rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun. Aku berusaha untuk tidak perduli, aku memang pnasaran tapi aku jga masih sangat kesal.

"Penyihir itu hanya mengatakan kalau kita harus bercinta saat bulan purnama." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku langsung bangun lalu menatap tajam Kyuhyun, hanya itu caranya dan Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitahuku? Aishh benar – benar keterlaluan!

"Hanya itu? Kenapa begitu sulit mengatakannya, bukankah kita sudah sangat biasa melakukannya?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Masalahnya tidak sesimple itu permaisuriku, aku harus menyiapkan persembahan terlebih dahulu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Persembahan apa?" Tanyaku kembali penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur. Aku lelah dan sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di samping Kyuhyun, kali ini posisi kami saling berhadapan. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling melempar senyum kami, lalu sedetik kemudian lengan Kyuhyun telah melingkar indah di pinggangku dan kami pun terbang ke alam mimpi bersama.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Mianhae Ming, aku hanya bisa menyampaikan itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Aku sendiri masih ragu untuk melakukan ini, masalahnya adalah nyawa seseorang yg tidak bersalah haruskah menjadi korban keegoisan kita? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Mianhae chagia.." Bisikku pelan.

Untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan mana yg terbaik, tapi aku akan mencoba mencari cara lain yg aman tanpa harus mempersembahkan nyawa orang tidak bersalah.  
Biarlah esok hari aku disusikan lagi hal ini bersama dengan Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali memangil Yesung hyung kali ini beserta dengan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Aku rasa Eunhyuk hyung sebagai penasihat kerajaan dan sebagai sahabat dari Sungmin bisa ikut menyarankan, keputusan mana yg sebaiknya aku ambil.

"Baik, kita mulai pembahasannya. Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini untuk mengetahui apa pendapat kalian tentang cara yg di berikan oleh penyihir itu?" Tanyaku pada ke-3 orang kepercayaanku ini. Seharusnya Wookie jga bergabung di sini, tpi ia kutugaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Hei aku dan Hyukkie tidak tahu cara yg di beritahukan penyihir itu? Bagaimana bisa kami memberikan pendapat?" Donghae hyung bertanya.

"Ahh iya aku lupa jika kalian tidak mengetahui soal ini, baiklah. Jadi caranya adalah kami harus bercinta di saat bulan purnama, tapi… kami harus memberikan persembahan terlebih dahulu yaitu nyawa seorang anak." Aku pun menceritakan permasalahannya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Itu kejam sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk hyung.

"Maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk membantuku mengambil keputusan, aku sengaja tidak mengikut sertakan Sungmin karna sudah pasti Sungmin takkan setuju dengan sayaratnya."

"Aku juga tidak setuju, itu tidak manusiawi. Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Donghae hyung tidak setuju.

"Jika ada sudah pasti aku lebih memilih menggunakan cara lain." Jawabku.

"Heenim kamarin menemuimu?" Tanya Yesung hyung tiba – tiba.

"Ne, darimana hyung tahu?" Jawabku sambil menatap heran Yesung hyung.

"Ia juga sempat menemuiku, apa yg di berikannya padamu?" Jawab serta tanyanya lagi.

"Sebuah permen lollipop yg sudah di beri mantra, ia bilang hanya tinggal memberikan permen itu pada anak – anak dan sisanya biar dia yg urus." Jawabku sambil menunjuk kantung hitam yg ku letakan di aats meja kerjaku.

"Berarti Heenim sudah memberikan kemudahan padamu, selanjutnya terserah padamu." Ujar Yesung hyung.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau lakukan syarat itu Kyu." Semua langsung menatap Eunhyuk hyung yg berbicara.

"Wae Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Kemarin, saat kau Yesung hyun dan Donghae pergi menemui penyihir itu kehutan. Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk datang, dan seperti biasa Ratu Leeteuk menyinggung soal anak. Dia bilang jika kau dan Sungmin tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan, maka Sungmin harus merelakanmu memilikki selir." Eunhyuk pun bercerita tentang kedatangan Ayahanda dan Ibundaku ke istana ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Kau tahu Sungmin saat terluka saat itu, bahkan Sungmin mengatakan kalau sampai kalian tidak berhasil memiliki anak. Ia sendiri yg akan mencarikan selir untukmu."

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita Eunhyuk hyung, benarkah Sungmin sampai mengatakan hal itu? Aishh Ibunda memang terkadang keterlaluan. Sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu khawatir dan takut tentang masa depanku dan kerajaan. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menyakiti Sungmin, tapi sayangnya Ibunda tidak menyadari perkataanya justru telah menyakiti Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukan syarat dari Heenim."

"Kau serius Kyu? Taruhannya nyawa seorang anak, apa kau tega?" Tanya Donhae hyung.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mencari cara lain. Jika Ibunda sudah semakin mendesakku dan Sungmin untuk segera memiliki anak." Jawabku yakin.

"Lalu siapa anak yg akan kau korbankan?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Donghae hyung, pergilah menyamar ke desa. Cari anak – anak yg menurutmu pantas, berikan lollipop ini pada anak itu." Aku pun mengutus Donghae hyung untuk mencari anak yg akan di persembahkan.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Ayolah, itu tugas yg mudah." Jawabku.

"Aishh baiklah." Dan Donghae hyung pun setuju.

Kyuhyun poV end

Donghae poV

Huh Kyuhyun sangat aneh, aku jadi harus repot – repot menyamar menjadi pengemis begini. Oh wajah tampanku menjadi terhalangi oleh debu – debu ini, memang Kyuhyun tidak menyuruhku menyamar menjadi pengemis, Hyukkie yg menyuruhku menyamar menjadi pengemis. Katanya biar bisa mendapatkan anak yg memang benar – benar pantas mendapat penghargaan dari Kyuhyun ini.

"Ah itu di sana ada anak – anak yg sedang bermain."

Aku langsung berjalan menghampiri sekumpulan anak – anak yg sedang bermain dengan terseok – seok, tentu aku harus berakting layaknya pengemis kelaparan yg sangat memprihatinkan agar anak – anak it merasa kasihan padaku.

"Permisi, bolehkah ahjussi meminta sedikit saja makanan atau barang kali uang kalian? Ahjussi sangat lapar." Beberapa anak itu terkejut dengan kedatanganku, bahkan ada yg ketakutan.

"Suhhh! Pergi sanahh! Kami tidak punya uang!" Salah satu anak laki – laki mengusirku.

"Hueee! Hiks..hiks.." Dan ada juga anak perempuan yg menangis.

"Ahjussi mohon, sedikit saja. Ahjussi sudah 3 hari tdak makan." Ujarku lagi, kali ini dengan lebih memelas.

"Pergii sana! Husss! Hush! Adikku jadi takut!" Anak perempuan lain ikut mengusirku setelah adiknya menangis ketakutan gara – gara aku. Aishh menyebalkan sekali anak – anak ini.

"Pergi! Pergi! Hush!"

Aku langsung beranjak pergi setelah beberapa anak melempariku dengan batu – batu kecil. Uhk tidak ada yg baik hati memberikanku makanan, berarti kalian tidak pantas mendapat lollipop ini.  
Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri sebuah desa kecil di bagian utara kerajaan sapphire blue ini.

"Ada anak – anak lagi." Kali ini ada sepasang anak laki – laki dan perempuan yg sedang bermain bersama, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Mereka terlihat sangat manis dan baik hati.

"Permisi nak, boleh ahjussi meminta sedikit makanan?" Ucapku sambil memelas.

Sepasang anak itu tampak agak terkejut, si anak perempuan tiba – tiba berlari memasuki rumah mereka. Sementara si anak laki – laki hanya diam sambil memperhatikanku.

"Ahjucci! Ayo macuk!" Aku terkejut saat dengan tiba – tiba anak laki – laki ini menarikku menuju rumahnya.

"Ajucci lapal ya?" tanya bocah cilik ini dengan nada cadel, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tunggu ya, min lgi ambil makan buat jucci." Ujar bocah yg kira – kira umurnya sekitar 3 tahunan ini.

Tak berapa lama anak perempuan tadi keluar dar rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah roti, gadis kecil itu berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Jucci lapal? Ini ambil." Ujar gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, siapa nama kalian?" Aku menerima roti pemberian gadis kecil itu, lalu menanyakan siapa namanya.

"Aku Minhyun, dan ini oppaku Minkyu." Jawab gadis kecil itu samba menunjuk bocah laki – laki yg merupakan kakak laki – lakinya.

"Nah karena Minhyun, dan Minkyu sudah baik pada ahjussi. Ahjussi punya hadiah untuk kalian." Aku merogoh kantung hitam yg di berikan Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop.

"Wuaaahhh.." Seru kedua anak itu kagum.

"Ini ambilah, ini untuk kalian. Maaf, ahjussi hanya punya 1 lollipop. Kalian bagi 2 saja ne.." ujarku sambil memberikan lollipop itu dan langsung di ambil Minkyu.

"Gamcahamnida ajucci." Ujar kedua anak itu berbarengan. Setelah itu mereka kembali berlari memasuki rumah mereka.

Haah penyamaranku selesai, tidak begitu sulit juga ternyata. Aku beruntung brtemu kedua anak yg manis dan baik hati itu, semoga saja anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kelak akan seperti mereka.

Donghae poV end

TBC~ 


	5. Chapter 5

FF KyuMin / Waiting a Miracle(Sequel KyuMin Love Story )/ Yaoi / Part 5

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : KangTeuk  
EunHae  
YeWook  
Shindong  
Heechul  
Genre : yaoi, mpreg.  
Ratting : M  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg telah menikah, mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Bisakah mereka memperoleh keturunan? *summary ngasal*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^  
Author poV

Bulan purnama telah tiba, Sungmin sudah tidak sabar menantikan malam hari tiba. Begitupun Kyuhyun, ia tak kalah gembiranya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat berharap jika Sungmin bisa hamil setelah melakukan apa yg sebelumnya telah di beritahukan oleh Heechul.

"Kau tampak begitu senang Yang Mulia." Suara Heechul yg tiba – tiba mengejutkan Kyuhyun yg tengah melamun di ruang kerjanya.

"Heenim? Ah tentu saja.. Malam ini adalah bulan purnama." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih bisa tersenyum jika kuberitahu sesuatu?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"M-memberitahukan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, perasaan mendadak tak enak.

"Sesuatu tentang persembahanmu." Jawab Heenim tersenyum penuh misteri.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Ada yg salah dengan anak yg telah ku korbankan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai panic.

"Tidak, tidak ada yg salah. Justru kau memberikan lebih dari yg kuminta." Jawab Heechul.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Orang yg kau utus untuk mencari anak yg akan di jadikan persembahan, ia memberikan lollipop yg telah ku beri mantra pada sepasang kakak beradik. Keduanya telah memakan lollipop itu, jadi anak yg kau persembahkan menjadi 2 orang." Jawab Heenim dengan santai.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Heechul, lalu apa yg terjadi jika Kyuhyun memberikan persembahan lebih dari jumlah yang di minta? Apa anaknya akan ada 2? Atau malah kembar.

"Dan harus kau tahu juga, 2 orang anak itu saat ini sedang sakit. Saat malam purnama tiba dan kau bercinta dengan permaisurimu, perlahan – lahan nyawa anak – anak itu akan terhisap sedikit demi sedikit dan mengisi rahim permaisurimu." Ujar Heechul lagi.

"Rahim? Tapi Sungmin tidak memiliki rahim, ia seorang namja." Tanya Kyuhyun yg kembali di bingungkan oleh perkataan Heechul.

"Maka dari itu aku kemari, suruh permaisurimu memimun ramuan ini sebelum kalian bercinta." Heechul memberikan sebuah botol kaca yg di dalamnya terdapat cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Apa yg akan terjadi jika Sungmin meminum ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama botol berisi cairan merah tersebut.

"Ramuan itu akan membentuk sebuah organ baru dalam tubuhnya, tempat di mana janin akan tumbuh dan berkembang." Jawab Heechul.

"Lalu bagaimana nanti saat Sungmin melahirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku akan membantunya, lagi pula itu urusan nanti." Ujar Heechul.

"Tap—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun berbicara kembali, sosok Heechul sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali memperhatikan botol yg berada di tangannya. Kyuhyun berfikir ia telah menjadi manusia yg sangat egois dengan memaksakan kehendaknya, di mulai dari saat ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin dan memaksakan perasaanya pada Sungmin, walau akhirnya Sungmin tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati. Rasanya telah banyak norma yg telah ia langgar, namun apa bisa di kata? Cintanya pada Sungmin telah membutakan segalanya,

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, malam yg sudah aku dan Kyuhyun nantikan. Aigoo jantungku jadi berdebar seperti ini padahal kami sudah sering melakukan ini. Mungkin karna saat ini kami memiliki tujuan yg berbeda, bukan hanya sekedar melepas hasrat dan nafsu saja.

"Hyung, kau terlihat sangat senang. Ada apa?" Tanya Wookie padaku.

"Ahh..anio." Jawabku.

"Hyung, kau seharusnya bersiap – siap. Malam ini Evil itu akan memakanmu bulat – bulat!" Ujar Hyukkie yg langsung membuat wajahku memerah.

"Aishh diamlah Hyuk!" Ujarku sambil memukul bahu Hyukkie.

"Hahaha aku tahu hyung dan Kyuhyun sangat menantikan malam ini." Hyukkie lagi – lagi menggodaku, aishh menyebalkan!

"Memang apa yg di lakukan Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Wookie polos.

"B-bukan apa – apa Wookie, jangan dengarkan Hyukkie!" Jawabku cepat.

"Ck, kalian seperti yg akan melakukan malam pertama saja, masih malu – malu." Ujar Hyukkie yg langsung ku tatap dengan tajam.

"Ahh aku mengerti." Ujar Wookie tiba – tiba. Aku menjadi semakin malu.

"Aishh sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu!" Ujarku sambil berlalu dari hadapan Wookie dan Hyukkie.

Uhk dasar Eunhyukkie babo! Kenapa harus mengatakan hal itu di depan Wookie, aku kan jad benar – benar malu. Aigoo tapi benar juga perkataan Hyukkie, aku sudah sangat sering melakukan ini dengan Kyuhyun tpi masih malu – malu. Ahh biar sajalah, itu kan hal yg bersifat pribadi wajar jika aku malu.

***********************

CEKLEK

Aku agak terkejut saat pintu kamarku dan Kyuhyun terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan Kyuhyun yg tengah tersenyum menatapku. Aku balik tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, huftt~ rasanya sangat mendebarkan sekali padahal ini bukanlah yg pertama bagi kami.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ada beberapa catatan kerajaan yg harus ku periksa." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Gwencanha, aku mengerti kau sibuk." Jawabku, entah kenapa suasana begitu terasa canggung di antara kami.

"Eumm Ming, ada yg ingin ku bicarakan dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, bicaralah."

"Tadi penyihir itu menemuiku dan memberikan ini padaku."

Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah botol kaca yg di dalamnya terdapat suatu cairan berwarna merah pekat, mirip seperti darah.

"Apa itu Kyu?"

"Ini adalah ramuan yg akan membuatmu hamil. Kau harus meminumnya sebelum kita bercinta."

"T-tapi aku takut Kyu, bagaimana jika itu adalah racun?"

"Tidak Ming, ini ramuan yg akan membuatmu memiliki rahim. Ayolah, akan ku bantu kau meminum ini."

Meski Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkanku, tetap saja rasa takut dan khawatir itu ada. Tapi mengingat perjuangan Kyuhyun dan penantian kami akan kelahiran seorang putera mahkota, aku harus melakukannya.

"B-ba-baiklah." Jawabku ragu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai mendekat padaku yg berada di sisi ranjang satunya dekat jendela.

"Ini Ming, minumlah." Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol itu padaku, aku menatap botol itu dengan perasaan yg ragu – ragu.

"Ayolah Ming, tidak akan apa – apa. Itu hanya sebuah ramuan obat." Ujar Kyuhyun mengusap punggungku.

Aku perlahan memejamkan mata dan mulai mendekatan botol berisi ramuan yg entah terbuat dari apa, saat botol itu semakin dekat mulai tercium bau – bau aneh perpaduan antara akar pohon dan entah yg lainnya apa. Tapi baunya tidak begitu menyengat.

GLUK

"Ahh.."

"Bagus, kau menghabiskanya."

Kyuhyun mengusap dengan sayang rambutku, sejenak aku menikmati buaiannya. Namun rasa sakit yg tiba – tiba terasa di perutku membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyuhh sakitt!" Ujarku sambil memegangi perutku.

"Mwo? Bagian mana yg sakit?" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba panic.

"P-perutku akhh! S-sakit kyu.." Jawabku sambil menekan dengan keras perutku. Rasanya mulas sekali, seperti ada yg berputar di dalamnya.

"Tenang chagi, itu mungkin prosesnya." Kyuhyun langsung mendekapku dan mengelus kembali kepalaku.

"Akhh sakit! Kyuhh ini sakit sekali akkhh!" Aku semakin tak tenang dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Shhtt.. tenang chagi, itu hanya sementara." Kyuhyun semakin memperat dekapannya pada tubuhku.

Lama – lama rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang, wajahku sempat pucat dan berkeringat dingn tadi karna menahan sakit yg amat sangat. Tapi kini kondisiku telah pulih kembali, mungkin benar kata Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit tadi adalah proses bekerjanya ramuan aneh itu.

"Ming apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eumm." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai ritual bercinta kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mesum padaku.

Ya Tuhan, aku lupa jika suamiku yg sangat tampan ini takkan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti sekarang. Haah aku tak yakin besok bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Tadi aku sempat khawatir saat Sungmin mendadak berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya ramuan itu tengah bekerja membentuk sebuah organ baru dalam tubuh Sungmin. Syukurlah saat ini keadaanya sudah membaik, dan mungkin dia sudah siap menjalankan ritual selanjutnya? XD

"Ming apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin yg masih terlihat agak lemas.

"Eumm.." Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai ritual bercinta kita?" Tanyaku smbil menatap penuh nafsu permaisuri tercintaku ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung meraup bibir plumpnya, menyesap rasa manis yg selalu membuatku ketagihan akan bibirnya. Sungmin agak sedikit terkejut dengan serangan tiba – tibaku, tapi ia hanya diam dan pasrah saja menerima seranganku.

"Mmmhh.." Lenguhnya tertahan.

Perlahan – lahan kuposisikan diriku untuk menindih Sungmin, tapi tidak terlalu menekan karna aku khawatir perutnya akan sakit lagi jika tertekan.  
Aku mulai membuka satu persatu penutup bagian atasnya sambil terus mencium Sungmin, hanya sesekali kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami untuk menghirup udara.

"Ahh..kyuhhh.."

Cumbuanku turun ke daerah lehernya, sementara tanganku bergerak meraba permukaan dadanya yg telah terbuka, merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit Sungmin. Dan tak lupa untuk memanjakan nipple mungilnya yg menggemaskan.

"Ohh..shh kyuhh.."

Sungmin semakin mengelinjang nikmat saat cumbuanku beralih ke dadanya yg berisi, memberikan kecupan – kecupan menggoda dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan. Aku pun terpangil untuk menyesap nipplenya yg telah menegang.

"Ahhh..ohhh.."

Sungmin memekik keras saat aku meraup nipple kanannya dan meremas dada kirinya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambutku sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yg tengah mendera tubuhnya.

"Kyuhh kumohon, cepatlahh.."

Aku mengerti keinginanya, rupanya ia sedang ingin bermain cepat. Baiklah sayangku, aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku bermain cepat ne?"

Dan aku mulai melucuti pakaian yg menempel di tubuhku dan beberapa yg masih menempel di tubuh Sungmin hingga kami naked.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

"Ngghh ouhh kyuhh le-lebihh cepatt ahh.."

Sungmin menggeliat dengan nikmat saat Kyuhyun tengah menggulum miliknya. Kyuhyun benar – benar memanjakan seluruh titik sensitive di tubuh Sungmin.

"Aahh a-aakuhh ahhhhkk!"

CROT

Sungmin mencapai orgasme pertamanya malam ini, rasanya benar – benar menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yg masih sibuk membersihkan miliknya dari sisa spermanya.

"S-sudah Kyu, sekarang giliranku." Ujar Sungmin sambil mendorong wajah Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Baiklah permaisuriku." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan Sungmin mulai merengkak naik mendudukan dirinya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tersenyum seduktif dan menggoda Kyuhyun dengan belaian nakalnya.

"Mmmhhpp.."

Dan Sungmin mendaratkan serangan pertamanya pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun, Melumatnya penuh nafsu dan menyesap penuh nikmat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalas sesekali, ia membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apa yg di inginkannya.

"Ahh..Ming shh.."

Puas bermain dengan bibir Sungmin langsung turun menuju lehar jenjang Kyuhyun, ia juga ingin mengukir tanda kepimilikan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Menandakan bahwa raja tampan itu adalah miliknya.

"Ohh ming..ahh terusshh sayangg ahhh.."

Penjelajahan Sungmin terus berlanjut menuju dada bidang Kyuhyun, Sungmin bermain dengan nipple Kyuhyun yg telah menegang.

"Ahhh shh teruss ahh Mingghh.."

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar desahan Kyuhyun, ia semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun. Kini tubuh Sungmin mulai bergerak menggesek tubuh bagian bawah milik Kyuhyun.

"Ouhh sayang kau nakal shh.."

Bosan bermain dengan dada, Sungmin langsung turun menuju milik Kyuhyun yg sudah sangat menegang dan siap untuk berperang (?). Sungmin melakukan persis seperti yg Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, menggulum milik Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggodanya dengan memberikan kecupan – kecupan kecil.

"Ahh ming aku tak tahan! Shhh ahh.."

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Sungmin, permaisurinya begitu bernafsu mala mini. Mungkin ini pengaruh lain dari obat yg di minum Sungmin? Entahlah Kyuhyun tak perduli, yg penting ia harus segera menuntaskan semua ini.

"Berbalik chagi.."

Kyuhyun memerintahkan Sungmin untuk berbalik dan Sungmin segera menurutinya, kini terpampanglah 2 bongkahan padat putih nan mulus milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yg melihat itu semakin bernafsu.

"Ngghhh p-pelan kyuhh.."

Sungmin mendesah lirih saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh holenya, perlahan mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam holenya. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit, karna Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan lembut dan sangat hati – hati.

"Akhh! Bergerak Kyu! Ohh shh.."

Kyuhyun menghentakan sekaligus miliknya dan langsung tepat mengenai prostat Sungmin. Keduanya pun larut dalam percintaan panas yg panjang. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa 2 orang telah meregang nyawa saat ini.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh! Kyuhh!"

Desahanku tak lagi terkontrol, keluar begitu bebas dengan sendirinya. Menyuarakan betapa nikmatnya penyatuan tubuh ini. Aku tak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu berbeda saat kami melakukannya dulu dan saat ini.

Ada rasa sakit dan hangat yg bercampur, pertanda apakah ini? Rasa sakit itu terasa ketika Kyuhyun menembakan cairannya ke dalam tubuhku, tapi setelahnya aku merasakan hangat melungkupi perutku. Mungkinkah janin itu kini telah berada dalam perutku?

"Ahh kyuhh sudahh ohh akuhh ahh lelah chagiiihh.."

Dengan susah payah aku mengatakan itu, ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam dan Kyuhyun masih terus mengerjai tubuhku. Rasanya tubuhku sudah akan remuk saking lelahnya, aku ingin istirahat. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Ah..oh..s-sudah kyuhh.."

Sekali lagi aku berusaha memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan percintaan ini, aku benar – benar sudah tak sanggup. Benar – benar lelah..

"S-sebentar lagihh..Ahhh!"

Dan akhirnya puncak kenikmatan Kyuhyun sampai, nafas kami terengah – engah. Tubuh kami pun basah oleh keringat dan cairan cinta kami, benar – benar malam yg panjang dan melelahkan.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun menarikku dalam pelukannya lalu memberikan kecupan pada keningku. Setelahnya aku tak mengingat apapun lagi selain rasa hangat yg menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan hatiku.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin." Dan sebuah bisikan merdu.

********************************

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun masih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum meihat wajah damainya ketika sedang tidur, surai hitam kecoklatan yg berkilau di terpa sinar sang mentari menambah kesan indah pada dirinya. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki namja sempurna ini.

"Nngghh.." Hehehe Kyuhyun melenguh kecil saat aku memainkan jariku di hidung mancungnya, nampaknya ia merasa sedikit terganggu. Hihi ayo bangun Kyunnie, saatnya kau bekerja.

"Ngghh Ming.." Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun!.

"Selamat pagi rajaku yang mesum hihihi..." Sapaku sambil mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan mata yg masih terpejam dan malah menarikku semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pagi juga permaisuriku yang nakal." Jawabnya membalas sapaanku.

"Kyu, ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang yeobo.." Aku mencoba membangunkannya kembali, uhk kebiasaan dari dulu adalah Kyuhyun selalu malas bangun pagi.

"Nggh aku masih mengantuk, aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Ia malah semakin menyamankan posisinya memlukku.

"Tapi kau harus bekerja Kyu, kasihan rakyat di luar sana menderita tetapi rajanya malah enak – enakan di sini memeluk permaisurinya." Masih belum menyerah untuk membangunkan raja pemalas ini.

"Baiklah – baiklah permaisuriku yg bawel, aku akan bangun dan bekerja." Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun!

"Nah ini baru rajaku yg bertanggung jawab, kau tunggulah di sini. Biar aku yg siapkan air panas dan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan sarapan." Ujarku sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

SRET!

"Eh?" Aku terkejut saat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menarikku hingga aku jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Apa nanti kita mandi bersama?" Tanyanya dengan tampang mesum.

PLETAK!

"Tidak! Tubuhku masih sakit gara – gara semalam!."

"Uhk kau galak sekali sih yeobo."

"Sudah cepat bangun dan segera mandi!"

"Aishh baiklah.."

Aku berusaha keras menahan agar tawaku tidak meledak saat itu juga, sungguh tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti tadi sangatlah lucu! Ia seperti seorang bocah yang bangun kesiangan lalu di marahi ibunya hahaha..

Sungmin poV end

TBC

Mianhae updatenya lama..^^V  
Habis author sibuk banget sama sekolah, terus makasih buat readers FF ini. Semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ne


	6. Chapter 6

FF KyuMin / Waiting a Miracle(Sequel KyuMin Love Story )/ Yaoi / Part 6

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : KangTeuk  
EunHae  
YeWook  
Heechul  
Genre : yaoi, mpreg.  
Ratting : M  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg telah menikah, mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Bisakah mereka memperoleh keturunan? *summary ngasal*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Kyuhyun terlihat tengah melamun di ruang kerjanya, dari raut wajahnya tampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Nampaknya ia tengah terbebani oleh kata – kata Heechul kemarin, walaupun Kyuhyun tetap melakukan hal yg sudah di perintahkan Heechul tapi bukan berart ia tak memperdulikan nasib 2 orang anak yg telah menjadi korbannya. Bisa di katakan Kyuhyun merasa bersalah sekarang.

CEKLEK

"Kau memangilku Kyu?" Tanya Donghae yang memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya hyung, ayo duduk." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan Donghae duduk.

"Ada apa kau memangilku?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Begini, aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah anak - anak yang kemarin kau temui. Berikan uang ini kepada ibu mereka, katakan ini dari kerajaan sebagai tanda bela sungkawa." Kyuhyun meletakan sebuah kantung berisikan emas.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan kantung itu bergantian, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Untuk apa Kyuhyun memberikan ini pada ibu dari anak – anak itu anak itu?

"Kenapa hyung menatapku begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg merasa risih di pandangi Donghae.

"Apa kau berniat untuk membeli nyawa anak - anak itu?" Tanya Donghae yg sontak mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"M-maksudmu apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau merasa bersalah kan? Makanya kau ingin menebus nyawa anak - anak itu dengan kantung berisikan emas ini." Tanya balik Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak mampu menjawab, tebakan Donghae 100% tepat. Ia memang merasa bersalah, makanya ia berniat untuk memberikan kantung berisikan emas ini pada ibu dari anak – anak itu sebagai tanda minta maafnya.

"Kau tahu? nyawa tidak bisa sembarangan di beli dengan uang." Ujar Donghae.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi maksudku bukan untuk membeli nyawa anak - anak itu. A-aku, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai tanda minta maaf dan terima kasihku. Aku mohon hyung jangan salah paham." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan agak terbata.

" Hmm..baiklah. aku akan pergi ke rumah anak - anak itu." Akhirnya Donghae bersedia untuk memberikan kantung berisikan emas itu untuk ibu dari anak - anak yg telah jadi persembahan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, yah setidaknya ia tak terlalu merasa bersalah lagi sekarang.

"Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang." Donghae beranjak dari ruangan Kyuhyun sambil membawa kantung kecil berisikan emas itu.

"Ne, berhati – hatilah hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun.

CEKLEK

DEG!

Seketika Donghae terdiam, setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Berniat untuk segera pergi ke desa, tetapi seseorang di depan pintu sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"S-sungmin.." Ujar Donghae terbata. Sementara orang yg di panggil hanya terdiam dengan wajah dingin dan mata yang basah.

"Ada apa Donghae hyung? Kenapa kau diam di sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae segera menggeser tubuhnya, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yg memerah seperti habis menangis.

"M-ming.." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"S-sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Tak ingin terlibat, Donghae memilih untuk segera pergi. Sementara Donghae telah pergi, Sungmin segera masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya rapat.

BRAK!

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Bentak Sungmin setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu.

"Shhtt..sayang, tenanglah. Aku pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin, namun Sungmin terus menghindar sembari memberikan tatapan benci,marah sekaligus kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa tenang!Cepat jelaskan semuanya Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin lagi.

"Baik akan ku jelaskan, tapi kau harus tenang." Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu ia mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin tadinya berniat menemui Kyuhyun dan akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi ia malah tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yg membahas tentang anak dan persembahan.

"Sekarang jelaskan." Ujar Sungmin dingin.

"Maafkan aku chagia, aku tidak meminta persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu. A-aku, aku hanya ingin kita segera memiliki keturunan.."

"Hentikan Cho! Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar!"

"Aishh baiklah! Aku telah mengorbankan nyawa 2 orang anak sebagai persyaratan agar kau bisa hamil! Maafkan aku! Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan itu demi kita. Demi dirimu chagia.."

"HENTIKAN! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Hiks..hiks.."

Sungmin menangis setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia benar – benar tak menyangka dan sangat kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berbuat seegois dan sekejam itu?

"Maafkan aku chagi!"

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau tega mengorbankan nyawa anak tak berdosa? Kau sungguh egois!"

"Bisakah kau diam Ming?! Aku sendiri pun merasa bersalah! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu satu – satunya jalan agar kau bisa hamil! Aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Kyuhyun sempat membentak Sungmin, saat Sungmin terus – terusan menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula ini bukan mau Kyuhyun, jika ada cara yg lebih manusiawi dari pada ini pasti Kyuhyun sudah akan melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi nyatanya, hanya ini satu – satunya cara. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur lelah dan putus asa.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka larut dalam suasana kecewa dan kesedihan yg mendalam. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menyadari, sesungguhnya ini semua salah mereka yg begitu egois dan terlalu memaksa.

"Aku mohon Ming, jangan buat pengorbananku sia – sia. Kau harus bisa menjaga aegy kita, dia yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan ini." Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya pasrah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun seraya terus menangis.

"Hiks..hiks..aku takut Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja." Kyuhyun mengusap dengan sayang surai hitam Sungmin.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Mianhae chagia, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi tak ada cara lain lagi selain ini, aku tak ingin kau terus – terusan merasa tertekan oleh ibunda karna persoalan keturunan ini. Lagipula, aku juga berusaha untuk menjaga janjiku padamu. Jadi aku mohon tolong maafkan aku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, aku hendak membuka pintu. Tetapi Sungmin tampaknya tidak ingin di tinggal, lihatlah tangannya erat sekali memeluk tubuhku.

"Masuk saja." Aku menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk saja keruanganku. Ternyata Ryeowook hyung yg datang.

CEKLEK

"Maaf yang mulia, mengganggu anda berdua. Tapi di bawah Raja dan Ratu sedang menunggu." Aku terkejut mendengar berita yg di sampaikan oleh Ryeowook hyung.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang menunjukan ketakutan. Uhk ibunda datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Katakan pada mereka aku akan segera turun."

"Baik yang mulia."

Ryeowook hyung lalu pergi meniggalkan kami berdua. Aku harus membuat Sungmin tenang dulu sebelum menemui ibunda.

"Chagi, ayo kita turun menemui ibunda dan ayahanda."

"A-aku, aku belum siap Kyu.. a-aku takut."

"Shhtt..sudah kukatakan ada aku, tak ada yg perlu kau takutkan."

"Ta-tapi, bagaiamana jika ibunda menanyakan soal anak lagi? Apa yang harus ku jawab?"

"Ming apa kau lupa? Kemarin kita sudah melakukannya, seharusnya kau sudah hamil sekarang."

"T-tidak mungkin, aku tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Sudahlah, Heenim yang memberitahuku. Sekarang sebaiknya kita turun saja menemui ibunda dan ayahanda."

Sungmin pun mengangguk, sebelum kami turun menemui ibunda dan ayahandaku. Kami berbenah diri terlebih dahulu, pertengkaran kecil tadi sedikit membuat penampilan kami berantakan.

"Sudah?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk, aku menawarkan lenganku untuk di gandengnya, yah walaupun kami sama – sama namja, tapi tetap saja aku harus berlaku lembut pada 'permaisuriku' yang amat sangat manis ini.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menyusuri tangga, aku tapi melihat ibundaku tersenyum menatapku. Tetapi mengapa wajah ayahanda terlihat agak resah? Dan siapa gadis yang berdiri di samping ibunda? Jangan – jangan..

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah akhirnya kau turun." Ibunda langsung memberikan pelukan hangatnya padaku.

"Sungmin-ah bagaimana kabarmu?" lalu ibunda beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Ba-baik ibunda." Jawab Sungmin gugup. Ia meremas tanganku menandakan bahawa ia benar – benar takut. Aku hanya balas dengan mengusap tangannya lembut dan tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Mengapa kalian datang mendadak sekali?" Tanyaku berbasa – basi, aku tahu ibunda senang sekali mengadakan inpseksi mendadak ke istana ini -_-.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung, sekalian menengok Sungmin." Jawab ibunda sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita beralih ke ruang makan saja. Kalian pasti lapar setelah menempuh perjalanan kemari." Ibunda hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan istana, lalu yg lain mengikuti, begitu pun aku dan Sungmin.

Di meja makan telah tersedia berbagai jenis hidangan makanan yang sudah pasti lezat. Aku melihat gadis yg tadi berdiri di samping ibunda, aku sedikit penasaran tentang siapa gadis ini? Apa dia seorang dayang?

"Kyu.." Perhatianku teralih pada Sungmin yang duduk di sampingku.

"Ne chagi, ada yg kau inginkan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Pe-pertku mual." Jawabnya dengan lemah. Aku lihat wajah Sungmin sangat pucat.

"Makan dulu ne, setelah itu kau istirahat." Ujarku sambil mengelus dengan sayang wajah pucatnya.

"Ehemm.. keliahatannya Sungmin sedang sakit ya?" Aku terkejut mendengar suara ibunda, aku lupa kalau di sini masih ada banyak orang.

"Ah tidak, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan ibunda." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya Sungmin-ah?" Tanya ibunda pada Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berhasil." Jawab Sungmin, aku tak mengerti maksud dari perbincnagan ibunda dan Sungmin.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membawakan calon untuk Kyuhyun."

DEG!

Calon? Calon apa? Apa maksud dari perkataan ibunda adalah calon selir? Ahh jadi gadis itu adalah gadis yang ibunda pilihkan untuk menjadi selirku?!

"Apa maksud perkataan ibunda?" Tanyaku agak sedikit emosi.

"Ah tadinya ibunda kemari untuk memperkenalkan padamu Putri Song qian, ia berasal dari negeri china." Aku tidak percaya ibunda memiliki pikiran seperti ini, aku kira ibunda sudah benar – benar menerima Sungmin dan hubungan kami.

"Yeobo sudahlah, Sungmin bilang ia telah berhasil. Kau harus menerimanya." Ayahanda yang sedari tadi diam kini buka suara. Rupanya hal ini yg membuat ayahanda resah.

" Aku memang sudah menerimanya, tapi aku masih takut kalau ia tidak bisa memberikan kita cucu. Kau ingin kerajaan ini tidak memiliki putra mahkota? Ayolah yeobo, kita sudah sering membahas masalah ini."

"Tapi nyatanya kami sudah berhasil, sebentar lagi ibunda akan menimang cucu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mengada – ngada Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak ibunda, Sungmin kini tengah mengandung anak kami. Buah cinta kami!"

"Baiklah aku percaya, tapi ada baiknya jika perkataanmu itu di buktikan."

Aku terdiam, dan semuanya pun terdiam. Aku bingung harus membuktikan Sungmin hamil dengan cara apa, aku sendiri pun sebenarnya belum yakin jika Sungmin memang benar – benar sudah hamil. Mungkin setidaknya butuh proses untuk mengetahui apa Sungmin sudah benar – benar hamil atau belum.

"Ah maaf jika saya lancang, tapi pamanku adalah seorang tabib china yang hebat. Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Gadis china bernama Song qian itu berbicara.

"Benarkah itu? Baiklah suruh pamanmu untuk datang kemari, dan kita akan lihat hasilanya." Ujar ibunda tampak sangat senang dengan usulan gadis itu.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi aku tak bisa. Jika aku menolak usulan itu dan memilih agar Heenim saja yang menjelaskan perihal kehamilan Sungmin. Maka semua kebusukanku akan terbongkar, dan bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku benar – benar pusing mendengarkan perbincangan orang – orang di ruangan ini, kepalaku rasanya berputar dan lagi di dalam perutku seperti ada juga yang berputar. Benar – benar mual sekali, aku tak tahan ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Kyuhh.." Panggilku lirih.

"Astaga! Sungmin!" Aku mendengar Kyuhyun memekik.

"Kyuhh,, a-aku pusing dan hmmp! Ahk perutku sangat mual." Aku hampir saja mengeluarkan isi peurtku jika saja aku tak menahannya. Sungguh! Ini benar – benar mual.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Sungmin ke kamarnya Kyu." Aku mendengar kali ini ayahanda yang berbicara.

"Chagi apa kau masih bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Pengawal! Cepat kemari dan bantu aku!" Aishh Kyu, berhentilah berteriak. Kau membuatku semakin pusing!

Aku mersakan tubuhku di gendong, entah siapa yang menggendongku. Tapi kurasa ini Kyuhyun, ah entahlah mataku mulai berat dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa kantuk dan sakit yang menderaku.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun terlihat panic saat Sungmin pingsan, tabib istana yg memeriksanya tidak bisa memastikan apakah penyebab Sungmin pingsan karena kehamilannya. Sementara tabib china pamannya Putri Song qian baru tiba esok hari.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Sungmin pasti baik – baik saja." Raja Kangin mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat kalut.

"Kyu, kami akan menginap di sini. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Ratu Leeteuk, ia juga cukup khawatir dengan keadaan menantunya yang katanya tengah mengandung itu.

"Tidak ibunda, silahkan menempati kamar utama. Aku akan di sini menemani Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku turut prihatin Yang mulia" Putri Song qian pun turut menunjukan perhatiannya.

"Hmm terima kasih." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Raja Kangin, Ratu Leeteuk beserta Putri Song qian pergi meninggalkan kamar KyuMin. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap berada di dalamnya untuk menjaga Sungmin.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk.."

"Kyu, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung yang datang untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Entahlah hyung, tabib istana tidak bisa memastikan." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Apa Heenim tak datang kemari?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Tidak hyung, terakhir dia kesini adalah malam kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm..lalu kemana Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Aku tak melihat mereka sedari tadi." Tanya Yesung lagi. *bang kepo bgt sih? #Dzigg*

"Aku sedang memberikan tugas pada Donghae hyung, tapi kalau Eunhyuk hyung aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ikut bersama Donghae hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudahlah kau jangan khawatir, Sungmin pasti baik – baik saja." Ujar Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, panggil saja aku atau Ryeowook jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Kau ini aneh sekali hyung, tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu. Aku ini Raja, dan tugasku adalah memerintah."

"Sudahlah terserah apa katamu." Setelah itu Yesung pergi dari kamar KyuMin.

Kyuhyun menggengam sebelah tangan Sungmin, terasa dingin. Lalu ia perhatikan wajah manis sang 'permaisuri' yang tengah terlelap. Meski dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun, ia tetap mempesona.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya merapihkan beberapa rambut yang turun menghalangi wajah cantik 'permaisurinya'.

"Maafkan aku chagi, telah membuatmu menderita seperti."

CHU~

Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, lalu beralih ke dahi indah Sungmin, hidung bangir Sungmin, kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan terkakhir bibir manis Sungmin. Seakan ingin memberikan kekuatan serta semangat melalui ciuman – ciuman hangat itu.

TBC

Kyaaa makin gaje kah? Masih pantes buat di lanjutkah? Review ne ^^  
Gomawo banget buat yg udah Review dari chap 1. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya part ini..


End file.
